hoaxfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Andrew Johnson
thumb|250px|Andrew Johnson. Andrew Johnson (North Carolina, 29 december 1808 - Tennessee, 31 juli 1875) was de 17de President van de Verenigde Staten. Hij volgde president Abraham Lincoln op na diens dood op 15 april 1865, om vervolgens te worden opgevolgd door Ulysses Grant in maart 1869. In de zuidelijke staten was hij de facto de opvolger van Jefferson Davis, de president van de Geconfedereerde Staten van Amerika tot 10 mei 1865. In theorie was Johnson was een Democratische president, al was hij in de praktijk verkozen als Lincoln's vicepresident onder de Republikeinse Partij/Nationale Uniepartij, en hing hij tijdens zijn presidentschap zowel de Republikeinse als Democratische Partij niet aan. Levensloop Andrew Johnson was geboren op 29 december 1808 in North Carolina, als de zoon van Jacob Johnson en Mary McDonough. In 1818 ging hij aan de slag als leerjongen bij de kleermaker James Selby, met de legale verplichting om er te werken tot zijn 21ste. Hij was er echter niet gelukkig, en na vijf jaar liep hij weg. Hij vond elders werk als kleermaker, en keerde terug naar huis in de hoop om zijn leertijd te kunnen afkopen, maar Selby weigerde. Daarop verhuisde hij naar Greeneville in Tennessee, waar hij een succesvolle zaak opstartte als kleermaker. In 1827 huwde de achtienjarige Johnson de zestienjarige Eliza McCardle, en het huwelijk werd voltrokken door Mordecai Lincoln, een neef van Thomas Lincoln die de vader was van de latere president, Abraham Lincoln. In 1834 werd hij burgemeester van Greeneville, nadat hij eerder reeds gediend had als wethouder of "alderman". In 1835 kocht hij zijn eerste slaaf aan, namelijk een zwart meisje genaamd Dolly dat amper 14 jaar was. Dolly had nadien drie kinderen die allemaal een lichtere huidskleur hadden dan zijzelf, en er werd gespeculeerd dat Johnson de vader was (ook al was hij gehuwd). Eveneens in 1835 werd Johnson verkozen voor Greeneville in het Huis van Afgevaardigden van de staat Tennessee. Johnson identificeerde zich aanvankelijk niet strikt met de Democratische Partij, noch met de pas opgerichte Whigpartij, al keek hij wel op naar de radicale Democratische president Andrew Jackson. Uiteindelijk zou hij zich dan toch scharen achter de Democratische Partij. In 1841 werd hij verkozen in de Senaat van de staat Tennessee, waar hij zetelde voor een termijn van twee jaar. Tegen dan had hij zo'n acht of negen slaven in zijn bezit. Van 1843 tot 1853 zetelde hij in het Amerikaanse Congres als Afgevaardigde voor het 1ste district van Tennessee. Zoals vele andere zuidelijke Democraten geloofde hij toen dat de Amerikaanse grondwet persoonlijke bezittingen van burgers beschermde, inclusief slaven - waardoor een verbod op slavernij door de federale regering of de regeringen van de staten dus illegaal zou zijn. Hij stemde dan ook steevast tegen elk voorstel dat slavernij in de VS wou afschaffen. Johnson diende van 1853 tot 1857 als gouverneur van Tennessee. Vervolgens zetelde hij van 1857 tot 1862 in de Senaat voor Tennessee, en ook toen was hij gekant tegen de afschaffing van slavernij omdat dit volgens hem de unie in gevaar zou brengen. Volgens hem was de vermelding dat "iedereen als gelijke geboren wordt" in de Amerikaanse grondwet niet van toepassing op Afro-Amerikanen. Wanneer Lincoln verkozen werd tot president in 1860 scheurden de Zuidelijke staten zich af van de unie, maar Johnson weigerde zijn rug te keren naar de Verenigde Staten. Hierdoor was hij de enige Senator van een afgescheurde zuidelijke staat die nog steeds zetelde in de Senaat. In 1862 duidde Lincoln hem aan als militair gouverneur van Tennessee, met de rang van brigadier-generaal. Pas daarna zou Johnson zijn mening herzien en zich scharen achter de afschaffing van snavernij. Hij stelde dat indien de instelling van slavernij de regering omver wil werpen, de regering het recht heeft om slavernij te vernietigen. Tijdens de presidentsverkiezingen van 1864 stelde Abraham Lincoln zich kandidaat voor een tweede termijn. Hoewel hij zelf een Republikein was, hoopte hij de politieke eenheid van de unie te herstellen door een Democraat te nomineren als zijn running mate. Johnson werd beschouwd als de ideale kandidaat, omdat hij een unionistische Democraat was die bovendien afkomstig was van een zuidelijke, afgescheurde staat. Nadat ze allebei werden genomineerd, voerden ze campagne onder de noemer van de Nationale Uniepartij (National Union Party) in plaats van de Republikeinse Partij. Samen wonnen ze de verkiezingen, en werden ze ingezworen in maart 1865. Presidentschap Op 15 april 1865, amper iets meer dan een maand na de aanvang van zijn tweede ambtstermijn, overleed Lincoln nadat hij was neergeschoten door John Wilkes Booth, een voorstander van de Geconfedereerde Staten van Amerika. Diezelfde dag werd Johnson ingezworen als president van de Verenigde Staten. Aanvankelijk werd aangenomen dat hij zou opteren voor de harde aanpak van de Zuidelijke staten, aangezien hij een premie plaatste op het hoofd van Jefferson Davis, de president van de Geconfedereerde Staten van Amerika die nu voortvluchtig was. Toch bleek zijn beleid geheel anders uit te draaien, dat erop gericht was de afgescheurde staten zo snel mogelijk opnieuw toe te voegen aan de unie, zelfs indien dit ten koste zou gaan van burgerrechten voor Afro-Amerikanen. Het kiesrecht voor Afro-Amerikanen beschouwde hij tevens als een vertraging en een afleiding. Het Congres was niet geneigd om Johnson te volgen in zijn beleid, en waren gekant tegen een snelle terugkeer van de Zuidelijke staten als hier geen garanties tegenover stonden wat betreft afschaffing van de slavernij en de invoering van burgerrechten voor Afro-Amerikanen. Dit zou immers betekenen dat de hele burgeroorlog voor niets was geweest, en dat de situatie nog net dezelfde zou blijven als voordien. In maart 1866 sprak Johnson een veto uitsprak over de goedkeuring van de Civil Rights Act, omdat 11 van de 36 staten op dat moment niet waren vertegenwoordigd in het Congres, en dat het volgens hem dus een vorm van discriminatie van blanken was ten voordele van Afro-Amerikanen. Het veto werd overstemd door een supermeerderheid in het Congres, waardoor het vooralsnog kon worden ingevoerd in april 1966http://legisworks.org/sal/14/stats/STATUTE-14-Pg27.pdf. In juli 1866 werd eveneens het 14de amendement toegevoegd aan de Amerikaanse grondwet, waardoor de basisprincipes van de Civil Rights Act in de grondwet werden opgenomen. Het Amerikaanse burgerschap werd toegewezen aan eenieder die in de VS geboren werd (met uitzondering van de Indiaanse reservaten), en staten die vrijgelaten slaven weigerden te laten stemmen konden worden bestrafthttp://www.loc.gov/rr/program/bib/ourdocs/14thamendment.html. Dit alles leidde gestaag tot een breuk tussen de president en de Republikeinen onder wiens partij hij was genomineerd als vicepresident van Lincoln (ook al was hij zelf in feite Democraat). Hierdoor was hij vervolgens niet meer geaffilieerd met de partij, en zetelde hij de facto als onafhankelijke president. In 1866 wonnen de Republikeinen de tussentijdse verkiezingen van het Congres, onder meer omdat de Democratisch-gezinde zuidelijke staten niet mee konden stemmen. In 1867 werd eveneens het Republikeins-gezinde Nebraska erkend als 37ste staat van de unie, wat nog meer stemmen voor hun partij zou opleveren. Verdere maatregelen voor de Reconstructie werden doorgevoerd, ondanks de tegenkanting van Johnson. Hij probeerde een aangepaste versie van het 14de amendement te onderhandelen, waarbij het stemrecht voor Afro-Amerikanen meer ingeperkt zou zijn en voormalige Zuidelijke rebellen niet zouden worden gediskwalificeerd, maar het Congres hield voet bij stuk. In maart 1867 voerde het Congres de Tenure of Office Act doorhttp://www.history.com/topics/tenure-of-office-act, waardoor de president niet langer kabinetsleden kon ontslaan zonder goedkeuring van de Senaat. Aangezien Johnson's kabinetsleden nog steeds dezelfde waren die Lincoln voor zijn dood had aangesteld, betekende dit dat een groot stuk van zijn macht werd ontnomen. Johnson negeerde de nieuw doorgevoerde wet en ontsloeg Edwin Stanton, de Minister van Oorlog. De Senaat keurde dit af en herstelde Stanton in zijn functie. Op 24 februari 1868 startte het Huis van Afgevaardigden de afzettingsprocedure van de president op, en dit op basis van Johnson's schending van de Tenure of Office Act. De afzetting werd goedgekeurd in het Huis met een meerderheid van stemmen, maar in de Senaat kwam men één stem tekort om de benodigde tweederde meerderheid te behalen. Hierdoor kon Johnson aanblijven als president, al zou hij vrijwel machteloos zijn voor de rest van zijn termijn. Ondanks zijn gebrek aan populariteit hoopte Johnson vooralsnog verkozen te worden in de presidentsverkiezingen van 1868. Reeds in 1866 had hij een conventie georganiseerd van de "National Union Party", nadat de Republikeinen waren gestopt met deze naam te gebruiken en hun partij terug de "Republikeinse Partij" noemden. Johnson hoopte aldus de in onbruik geraakte naam "National Union Party" nieuw leven in te blazen, en deze verder op te bouwen met zijn aanhangers in de hoop zo verkozen te worden als president. Dit bleek geen succes te zijn, en al gauw keerden de Republikeinen die nog lid waren van de National Union Party terug naar hun oude partij. In maart 1867 beëindigde het laatste congreslid van de National Union Party zijn affiliatie met de partij. Johnson was geenszins welkom bij de Republikeinse Partij om zich kandidaat te stellen voor de presidentsverkiezingen van 1868. Bij de Democratische Partij werd hij wel verwelkomd, maar vooralsnog niet genomineerd. Uiteindelijk won de Republikein Ulysses Grant de presidentsverkiezingen, en met het einde van Johnson's ambtstermijn eindigde ook het bestaan van de National Union Party. Complottheorieën Reeds kort na de dood van Abraham Lincoln werd door sommigen geïmpliceerd dat Johnson deel zou hebben uitgemaakt van het complot om de president te vermoorden. Amper zeven uren voor de aanslag zou John Wilkes Booth, de dader van de moord, een bezoek gebracht hebben aan het hotel waar Johnson verbleef. Wanneer bleek dat Johnson daar op dat moment niet aanwezig was, liet hij een briefje achter met de tekst "Are you at home? Don't wish to disturb you. J. Wilkes Booth". Hoewel dit op zich een vreemd bericht is, bewijst dit geenszins dat Johnson betrokken was bij de moordaanslag op Lincoln, en was dit mogelijk onderdeel van Booth's plan om te achterhalen waar de vicepresident zich al dan niet bevond. Johnson stond immers mee op de dodenlijst, al is de aanslag op hem uiteindelijk niet doorgegaan. Ook later zou men proberen te bewijzen dat Johnson een connectie had met Booth. Zo zouden de twee elkaar ontmoet hebben in Nashville in februari 1864 - wat nog steeds niet bewijst dat ze samen een complot zouden gesmeed hebben. Nog later zouden anderen dan weer beweren dat Johnson ervoor gezorgd heeft dat Booth kon ontsnappen uit Washington na de aanslaghttp://rogerjnorton.com/Lincoln74.html. Ook tot op heden zijn er nog steeds complotdenkers die geloven dat Johnson medeplichting kon geweest zijn aan de aanslag, en zijn er enkele complottheorieënwebsites die dit als een mogelijkheid argumenterenhttp://www.rense.com/general80/slin.htm. In werkelijkheid is er nooit bewijs gevonden voor deze complottheorie, niet toen en niet nu, en staat dit haaks op het feit dat er eveneens een aanslag op Johnson gepland washttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Lincoln_assassination_conspiracy_theories. Zie ook *Lijst van presidenten van de Verenigde Staten Bronnen * http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/President_of_the_United_States Referenties Categorie:Personen Categorie:Politiek Categorie:Complottheorieën